Dream-one piece fanfic
by MissMisa909
Summary: a girl named misa is no average girl.she has the devil fruit power.the mizu mizu fruit.which allows her to control any liquid shes the only devil user who cant fact its imposible for her to drown.water is her heaven and she loves swimming.she has a secret...but youll have to read to find out!what happends when she runs a certain strawhat?
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~Misa's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~

its been hours and i cant find a single map of this town.

i recently harbored in the town of loopsack.

crazy name ugh.

its extremly busy here and people keep falling me!

oh i should tell you.

i have long brown hair up to my waits in slight waves with natural golden streaks.

i have blue eyes with gold.

oh and im your average tan person.

"excuse me,do you have a map of this town?"i asked a bunch of rough looking bandits.

"who the hell do you think you are ?"one of them said turning around.

"AHHHH ITS MI~SA i ever so sorry here take a map,no another!"the dude said handing me thirty maps.

"would you like to go for a drink?"the guy said winking and grabbing my waist.

as soon as i touched him i kicked him where the sun dont shine.

"OHHH MYY GOOD IM SORRY IT WAS AN INSTINCT"i gushed.

"you call that an instinct?"the other bandits said sweatdropping.

"i should turn you into the marines!"the guy who i kicked said.

"hehe...we dont have to go that far"i said backing away slowly laughing nervously.

then i ran.

and ran...

and ran.

i stopped trying to catch my breathe when i saw a boutique store.

"OOOOOH "i squeled and rushed in.

im a bit crazy bout clothes.

i rushed around the store trying on a billion clothes.

ok maybe really i settled on a pink blouse with 3 buttons at the very top with swirly designed and i wore these really dark jeans.

i walked out of the store like a badass boys starin at me until the owner screamed at me to pay.

i rolled my eyes and whisked my hand so water would carry my money for me without getting wet.

yeah im just that awesome.

i took a look at the map.

ok so i gotta go east?

"TAKE COVER!"a man said.

everyone ducked.

what is wrong with this town?

then birds started shitting and i just walked away...

this town is more like poopsack then loopsack.

i stopped at a meat market to pick some lunch.

"hi can i have some drumsticks?"i asked.

"AHHHH its misa!"the merchant ran away.

i just rolled my eyes.

i should tell you i have a bounty of 450,000,000.

i wont tell you why though.i just continued my walk to another meat merchant.

this weird boy with a strawhat stood next to me mumbling bout meat drooling a waterfall.

"im terribly sorry but you cant have any if you do not have money"the merchant explained to the boy.

i bought some drumsticks.

i have the merchant money.

"Meat,meat,meat,meat,meat"the boy kept mumbling.

this guy was getting on my nerves.

he continued mumbling.

"meat meat meat meat meat meat meat meat meat meat meat meat meat meat me-"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!JESUS BOY DID ANYONE EVER TELL YOU TO SHUT...THE...FUCK...UP?"i screamed.

the market went quite and all heads turned on me.

i cursed under my breathe.

"here"i said shoving my precious lunch to the boy.

i restrapped my bag and hastily walked aways avoiding stares until...

"WAS THAT MONKEY D. LUFFY AND THE DAUGHTER OF RED HAIRED SHANKS?!"some bastard shouted.

i froze in my tracks

**ep first chapter but this wasent made tday i gott his from my account from wattpad so im converting it...r&r plz?i need feed back**


	2. Chapter 2

-luffys p.o.v-

"meat meat meat meat meat meat"i kept mumbling.

those delicious steaks with sauce...mmm  
"im sorry buy you cannot have any uf you dont have any beli"the guy said  
i drooled even im going to marry meat.a girl with long hair came and bought some drumsticks.

i kept mumbling  
and mumbling

"meatmeatmeatmeatmeatmeatmeat meatmea-"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!JESUS BOY DID ANYONE EVER TELL YOU TO . ?"the girl shouted.

took me five secounds to reoize she was talking to market went quiet and heads turned.

she handed me her meat and walked away and right when i was about to take a bite...

"HEY WAS THAT MONKEY D. LUFFY AND THE DAUGHTER OF RED HAIRED SHANKS?"someone shouted.

shanks?that caught my attention.

"OI!wait up!"i shouted trying to catch up.

i grabbed her shoulder and she immediatly turned around.

"what?!"she growled.

"Could you say hi to shanks for me?"i said pleading.

"cant"she replied.

i gave her a weird look.  
"why?"i asked.

"listen strawhat!i dont have time to explain!"she said.  
"my names luffy and im 17 what about you?"i asked ignoring that last comment.

"congratulations!note the 17 too so what"she replied.

"so can you say hi to him for me ir what?"i said unpatiantly.

"i told you i cant!"she said

"whhhhyyy?"i bugged.

"Because he died when i was three"she stated.

"HAHAHA!your funny."i laughed.

"im not joking!"she fumed.

"your weird"i stated.

"thanks"she said rolling her eyes.  
"i met shanks when i was 7"i said.

she looked at me like i had four heads.

then a shock of realization came across her face.


	3. Chapter 3dream

+++++++ace p.o.v+++++++++

i looked around for luffy.

we recently met up a couple hours ago when we both docked here for a renunion.

sometimes its hard to look after him.

i was walking towards the market figuring hes be there when i spotted him talking to a girl.

that girl...

i shook my head and ran towards her-them.

"luffy where the hell were you?"i said trying to put the seriousness into my voice.

"later"the girl said with a look on her face and walked away.i gave luffy a what the heck look but he just looked away.

~~~~~~~~misa p.o.v~~~~~~~~~~

i couldnt believe what he just must be that look on his face tells me other wise.

they all lied to me..

mum,grampa,niisan everyone.

i lowerd my head so he couldnt see the tears forming in my eyes.

"there you are luffy where the hell have you been?"a guy with an ugly orange cowboy hat said striding towards us.

"later"i mumbled and turned sharply and walked away.

i pushed the shanks thought deep away.

i should focus on what to do now.i cant excaltly make friends with he'll be killed.

all because if that day...

i hate pirates and always will.

it was pirates that took the life of those i loved inculding new found friends.

i turned a corner and kept walking finding myself in an allyway.

i sighed and turned back not looking where i was going bumped myself into those two guys i met earlier.

i just stopped and looked away."there you were!you dropped this!"luffy said and gave me my precious locket back.

i just nodded a thanks and walked away.

i past a couple wanted posters and i gasped when one caught my attention.

straw hat luffy worth 400,000,000 beli.

i quickly cursed myself for talking to that guy.

i was at the dock playing with the water when bandits came up behind me.

"hehe..look what we got here fellas.a price to be paid."one said

i rolled my eyes when one shot something into me and i quickly blacked out falling into a pit of Darkness...

**sorry the chapters are sooo short cuz their from wattpad on my accound and soo yeah r&r anyone?**


	4. Chapter 4

-luffys p.o.v-

as we handed the necklace back to the girl simething disapeered from her when i first saw her in the market.

me and ace met up with the others and nami scolded me about being late and i just lied and said i was looking at meat which was partly true.

we all had lunch and walked down to the dock.

"ok so well be leaving at dawn tommorow!"nami said.

"ill check storage na~mi swaan"sanji said.

ussop gasped suddunly.

"what is it ?"robin asked.

ussop scardly pointed to a body near the water.

everyone gasped and ran towards her to see if she was alive.

"luffy"ace gave me a stern look.

i nodded.

it was the girl from today her hair covering her face.

"luffy san do you know who she is?"brook asked.

i explained to them about what happend.

"Whaaaa?shanks daughter?"ace screamed.

i nodded.

"we have to get her inside to check her injuries and its getting chilly"chopper said with a worried look.

zoro carried her in and set her onto a bed in choppers docter office.

~~~~~~~~~~misa p.o.v~~~~~~~~~~~

i had a massive headache and woke was blurry at first but things were clear.

a animal came in.

"oh your awake im chopper by the way!"he said then running out.

wow a talking reindeer,yeah thats not weird at all.

soon he came back with a bunch of peope and they all intruducted themselves.

i spoke for the first time.

"what happend?"i asked sternly.

"we found you passed in the beach YEOWW!"franky said.

all the events came back to me.

"oh yeah"i mumbled.

"where am i?"i asked.

"on my pirate ship!"luffy said proudly.

i gasped.

"nonononononono!i cant be here!"i got up and rushed out.

"wait you need to rest!"chopper said.

"come back!"ace said reaching for me.

"DONT TOUCH ME!"i said water hitting his face by my power.

everyone looked takenback.

"Sugggoiii!"luffy chopper and ussop yelled in unsion.

"im sorry i have to go"i said and walked to the deck of the ship then stopped shortly.

my hand immediatly went to my throat.

"my necklace!"i shouted and everyone gatherd towards me.

"nonono this cant be happening!"i mumbled tears forming.

my eyes landed on luffy and i. 3 secounds my hands were againts his throat.

"where the hell did you put it?"i growled.

"put what?"luffy asked confused.

"my pendat you ass!"i yelled trying to suffocate him when i got pulled back by strong arms

"he doesnt have any "pendant"!"ace yelled.

"i have to go "i said once again then almost screaming because surronding me was ocean.

i growled and head into a place i thought was the girls dorm. i noticed 3 beds so i climbed into one letting the tears pour out and screaming not caring the others were listenting.

when i was three after finding out my father was supposidly "dead"pirates raided my town and killed my family in front of me.

they made a deal with me.

they would spare my town if i could be a part of there collect as much money as possible.

i did collect that money...a couple years ago when i came back to my town there was a massacre.

so i shut my self from any needs of friends so they didnt have to suffer.

the deal is off but of cource any of my friends are now dead...

i woke up and finding it was night seeing robin and nami asleep.

i stripped my clothes and found pjs to wear.i headed out and sat on the head of the ship.

i did the only thing that could help me relax.

sing.

i remember tears falling down your face

when i said ill never let you go.

when all those shadows almost killed your light.

I remembered you said don't leave me here alone.

but all thats dead and gone and past tonight.

just close your eyes

the Sun is going down

you'll be all right

come morning light.

you and ill be safe and sounnd.

dont you dare look out your window

i pulled my knees to my chest hugging them tightly.

darling everything on fire.

tears welled in my eyes

the war outside our door keeps rag-

*clap* *clap*

i stopped singing immediatly and turned around.

**theirs chapter 4!hope ya liked it**


	5. Chapter 5

+++++++ace p.o.v++++++++

i climbed out of bed to get a drink when i heard someone singing.

it was so sweet it hurt.

i walked out of my cabin to see that girl.

*clap* *clap*

she stopped singing and turned around.

"oh,its you"she mumbled i rolled my eyes.

"you shouldnt have stopped"i said

she just turned around and stared at the ocean.

"whens the next island?"she asked.

i gave her a confused look.

"island like a floating land?you cant be that stupid"she said.

"i know what an island is!"i pointed out.

"im asking why your leaving."i asked folding my arms.

she walked to me and whisperd that sent shivers down my back.

"you dont have to worry about that,sweetheart"she whisperd.

~~~~~~~~~~~~misa p.o.v~~~~~~~~

after my little chat with ace i climbed back into bed.

morning came to fast for my liking and a pair of hands shook me awake for breakfest.

i woke up groggily seeing there were no body connected to the hands.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"i screamed.

everyone came in the dorm.

"oi whats wrong?"nami and zoro asked.

" . .that."i said pointed to the hands.

"oh thats robins devil power."luffy said laughing while nami bonked him on the head.

i relaxed.

then they excorted me to the kitchen and i sat down.

"so whats your name?we didnt quite catch it YOHOHOHOHOHOO"brook asked.

yeah and im not even fazed by his skelital appearance note the sarcasam.

"misa"i replied.

"oh can i help with that?"i asked sanji jumping up to help cook.

"MI~SAAA CHWAAAAN"he yelled with lovy dovy eyes.

"of cource"he said with serious eyes.

"just cut these"he pointed to greens.

"so ace tells us you sing!"chopper asked.

i froze then slowly began cutting again.

i shot ace an icy glare.

"yeah"i said.

"sing for us with brook!"luffy said pounding his fists happily on the table.

i turned sharply throwing a knife by his head missing by a couple inchs on purpose.

"look im not gunna be your little entertainer"i said sweetly.

everyones jaw dropped.

i just continued cutting the greens.

"oi"luffy said.

"mmhm"i replied.

"be my nakama!"

i froze and as much as i began liking these people...

"LUFFY!"everyone screached.

"hey just add water to the pot ok?"sanji said.

i flicked my hand and good amount of water flew into the pot.

"did you eat the devil fruit?"robin asked.

i nodded.

"so will you join my crew?"luffy asked smiling like an idiot.

"no"i said plastering a fake smile on my face.

his smile falterd.

"No!"he said and got up towards me put his hands on my shoulders

"your gunna join!"he saod.

"YOU CANT DECIDE THAT!"everyone including me shouted.

"pleaseee?"he pleaded.

i cant believe what i was saying knowing id regret it.

"fine!"i said turnong around to cut the vegis.

**wow mysterious misa,btw this misa has no connections too the other misa from my story "remember me" i might change one of their names thought but the point is their not related at all even thoug-NONONONO not spoiling u all**


	6. Chapter 6

$$$$$$$$$nami p.o.v$$$$$$$$$

i cant believe luffy just forced misa to join.  
i checked the ocean seeing that we were nearing land.

"Franky!drop anchor!"i shouted pulling my hair back.

((((((((((((((((((ussops p.o.v))))))))))))))))))))))))))

mm this berry smells good

-luffy p.o.v-

i cant belive it!yay i got misa as .

i heard nami say there was land!  
yes!adventure time+meat.  
~~~~~~~~misa p.o.v.~~~~~~~~~

oh .  
i went up to the top deck.  
my heart almost stopped because it was that pirate ship the nakama killers.

i started to fall over the balcony...  
ussop p.o.v

just doing my own thing when i saw misa falling over the balcony i was about to catch her when sanji caught her -_-*

~~~~~~~misa's p.o.v~~~~~~~

sanji caught me but i felt ou of control.  
my heart was beating faster,sweat was pouring down my face.

Everyone quickly came by my side.

"misa are you okay?"chopper said clearly worried.

"fine"i because ill always say fine.

Nami shot me a "i dont believe you glance".i just looked away.

"MIIINAA,Were here!"zoro shouted.

oh shit...

**srry minna that its rlly short...well this make you feel better?_ Ì ×Úlk█ÄAÀ±vùþÜMÌ+o╝○x+ that doesnt happen in nature!rofl**

**ace:No just no**

**me:oh ok**

**misa:stop being mean to her **

**ace:whatever**

**luffy:oooh seems wike ace has a wittle cwush on misa**

**ace:*blushs* no shut up baka**

**me:anyway lates everyone**

**everyone:no just no**


	7. Chapter 7

**ughh i havent updated for so long on this fanfic maybe january cuz these chapters wer made in decemr ten i posted then for my spelling,my keyboards funky**

**zoro:no one cares**

**me:WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO MOI?**

**sanji:dont worry ill protect you princess**

**me:wtf?**

**misa:..**

**me:could you plz read the disclamier?**

**misa:zeina doesnt own one piece(although she wishs she does)nor the characters only her owne characters**

misa p.o.v

whoah what happend?

i opend my eyes to see practicly everyone staring down at me and i could feel a blush creeping on my cheeks from being embarrassed.

im pretty sure i felt a push on my back

"MISAA -SWAAN ARE YOU OK?"sanji asked doing his wiggle dance.

"yep just fine"i managed to just shurgged and went back to their stations but that anoying ace kept looking at me as i rolled my eyes.

"got a problem?"i asked.

"..."

"dont give me that face!"

i just hurried out of the scene and went up to merrys head to look at the island.

"you said you knew shanks,how?"a voice said

i jumped easily scared and turned to see Luffy behind me.

"he was my guardian" i just he got closer to me and i could feel my self ...why was i blushing i just looked away.

"do you have..."luffy started.i raised my eyebrows waiting for him to continue on.

"meat?!" i just faced palmed and walked away.

"OII MINNA WERE HERE!"i heard nami shout.i sighed got off the edge of ship and walked towards land along with the otherss.

"ok mina heres a bag of gold for each of you" she handed me and robin a bag of gold,skipped luffy and zoro and gave one to sanji,chopper and franky and ace.

"oi how come i didnt get one!"luffy pouted which sorta sounded cu-NO NO no thinking like that now.

"because"

"and me?"zoro asked.

"youll have to pay a 100000 belly fine"nami smirked with her evil just twitched."ok off you guys go,meet back here at approxometly 19h00 "nami nodded and headed i thought,well i do need to get new clothing and ha!no wheres my favourite idot cowboy?i thought.

i spotted him just about to head into town.

"ACE WAIT UP!"i shouted trailing after him.i heard him groan while i smiled.

"what?"he said.

"take me shopping!"i shouted causing some heads to turn.

"no"

"..."

"dont give me that face"

"..."

"some other time ok?"

"..."  
"OK GOSH FINE!"he yelled."yay!"i said and clapped my hands tegother.

we headed into town and i saw a clothing store.

"ooh ooh!lets go into there!"i said excited while jumping up and down,pointing at the clothing store."ugh"he groaned as i pulled him towards the entered the store and was greeted by a women who looked like she got attacked by her makeup.

"hello"she purred which freaked the hell out of me.

"umm hi?"ace said.

"you free tonight?"she said

"umm yeah"ace said looking uncomfortable and shifted his weight.

" .dance."the makeup attacked women said and i stifled a laugh looking at how nervous ace was.

"you two have fun now,i wont catch up"i said winking and walking away.

"nooo wait"ace said trying to pull from the ladys grasp.i just laughed and walked towards the ladys department minutes late ace joined me with kiss's splattered all over his face and i burst out laughing.

"its not that bad right?"he asked.i couldnt breathe at groaned in frustration and grabbed the nearest clothing item and started wiping off his face which made me laugh even harder and i could hardly breathe.

"what now?"he said.

i couldnt breathe or talk so i pointed to the "cloth".

he looked down and realized the thing he tried to use to wipe all the kissing off his face was this ridiculous poka dotted frilly bra.

His face went bright tomatoe red which made me laugh harder if that was a couple i finally calmed down and looked back up at ace who looked severly annoyed.

"done"he asked? i just laughed more after that then calmed down.

"ok ok phew!"i i went to look at these clothes i picked a outfit and turned around for ace's opinion but he wasent even there.i just shrugged proberly went to the mens department.

a couple minutes later i heared a soft breathing on my neck.

i screamed so loud then hit the breather in the nuts so hard then knocked over a couple of racks of turned my way

the "breather" turned out to be groaned in pain

i turned red at all the stares.

"what the hell ace?"i hissed.

"i thought you needed some payback!"

i frowned.

"give...it...back!"

"give what back?"he raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"my ego!"i replied fuming and he just laughed."is their a problem" said a worker with the most fuzzy eyebrows ever!."woah lady are those catipealers on your forehead?"i asked leaning in."exuse me?"the lady said getting angry.

"hehe sorry about her...behaviour"ace said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY COWBOY?"i rolled his eyes and pulled me out of the store."But her eyebrows really did look like catipelers"i mutterd crossing my arms.

"i know,i know"he said patting my turned the corner and i saw 4 men wearing red suits with the all familier logo..it was the star what were they doing here?those disgusting fiends were gunna do something to me i know shit shit!their comming this way,i looked up at ace to see if he could see how nervous i was.i had to do something about 10 steps away..

9..

8..

7..

i could see their comming towards me..

6..thats when i thought of it

i turned towards ace,grabbed his shoulders then kissed him.

**haha guys cliffhanger!btw i prob wont update much on this story depends on if i get any reviews or not**

**robin:review please for history**

**zoro:review for sake**

**chopper:review for candy**

**nami:review for money**

**sanji:review for mellonaire**

**luffy:review for meat**

**franky:review for cola**

**ace:review for narcolepsy**

**misa:review for reviws **


	8. Chapter 8

**hey y'all!so i got my first review on this fanfic on the last chapter and im weaawwy happy!so ya oh and i finally ot some free time tday to write a chapter in!**

**zoro:get on with the story!**

**sanji:shut up moss head!**

**zoro"ero-cook!**

**sanji:moss head!**

**zoro-ero cook**

**me:umm ok then,chopper and ussopp will you please read the disclaimer?**

**ussopp and chopper:missmisa909 does not own one piece alothough she wish's she does not own any characters except her own.**

* * *

ace p.o.v.

What the hell was that?i was stunned for about 5 secounds then she pushed me off.

misa p.o.v

phew!that was closesuddenly one of those jumpsuit guys turned around and stared at me."let's go.."i said grabbing ace's arm and leading him off somewhere else not taking my eyes off the man.

we walked in silence back to the was up with him?everytime i looked up at ace his face was like a tomato.

"um are you ok ace?"i asked peering over his face.

"umm well why did you kiss me?"

i started to blush mad.

"well it was so thos-"i stopped i couldnt excatly just right out say "im a princess and blahblah blah."e ex boy friends wouldnt spot me"i finished and he sweat dropped.

"oh ok."he said lowering his head.

"so your a player?"he said to me smirking thinking i'd proberly be stating nonononono.

"nice to meet you"i said. he raised an eyebrow.

"im the coach"i said going to a diffrent direction.

"ill meet up with you later i got some...things to do"i yelled.

ace p.o.v

WoW WELL SHE'S SOMETHING.I ROLLED MY EYES.i just went back to the ship.I COULDNT HELP FEEL A LITTLE TINGLY AFTER THAT WAS I GETTING FEELINGS FOR HER!NOPE!NONONONONONO WAY

third person p.o.v

Misa headed towards a library and was suddenly stopped by 3 familier guys in black tight jumpsuits completed with a purple bandana.

"well well well...if it isnt miss princeess misa...the third"one freakazoid smirked and misa's blood went cold.

"uhm exuse me im so-"

"dont try PRINCESS" one a man dressed and cloaked in black came out of the bar next to her.

"hello..."the man said

"your...your.."she couldnt finish her scentance because the next thing she felt was a sharp pain all over her body and she slowly closed her eyes while being dragged.

_thank god ace wasent here..._

* * *

**srry so short :(cliff hanger!MUAHAHAHAHAH SO ya she just got kidnapped by a mon (i know i splet tht wrong!)anyways so im gunna change misas name because i already hv a fanfic with her name so yeh know what that means?CONTAST TIME what you want her name to be and the most votes will be chosen on my accepting the first 7 names then i will make a poll and you guys can choose!contest ends april 26th (or sooner!) tata for now! ~ zeina**


End file.
